<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i love you by anon_chan, tamchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294724">and i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_chan/pseuds/anon_chan'>anon_chan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamchan/pseuds/tamchan'>tamchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Dom Kozume Kenma, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Unrequited Love, whore hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_chan/pseuds/anon_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamchan/pseuds/tamchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo gets engaged, Kenma get jealous, and uses Hinata--who has unrequited feelings for him--for pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma scrolled over and loaded the picture twice, thrice—four times even. He could not believe what he was seeing and absolutely did not expect this from a certain dark-haired man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't be feeling this way either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture that sent this looming feeling down his gut was…Kuroo with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two rings were shown on both their fingers—they were obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horrified, Kenma tossed his phone over his bed before a tight feeling assaulted his chest. He reminded himself he did not deserve to feel this way. It had been five years since he last saw Kuroo—of course things would certainly change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was stupid of him to let go of the boy when he knew—he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flurry of heavy emotions seized his heart—blooming spurs of regret, anger, and jealousy. Kenma couldn't help but sit down numbly as he stared at the plain walls of his apartment, letting the hard feeling consume him whilst he waited for a certain tangerine-haired boy to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his fault for letting go—for being a fucking coward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why not me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the longing glances, the times they spent together, and the way he was sure Kuroo liked him too—all wasted for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure that it felt like a few hours before his apartment door opened. Although it had only been a few minutes since he found out about the devastating news of Kuroo's engagement—it felt like the entirety of afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was livid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kenma, um, are you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata stood by the doorway of his bedroom, voice laced with a gentle sense of concern—something Kenma did not deserve as well. It was strange—seeing that Hinata was nothing but his fuck buddy, but here he was, asking if he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma did not reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he even knew it, the boiling rage inside him took over—it only took him two strides to reach the oranget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smashed his lips against Hinata's—teeth clacking against teeth as he felt the same soft hair over his hand. His mind was reeling—only feeling the warm sensation of the insides of Hinata's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the shock of orange curls in front of him, Kenma believed they were dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was moaning, eyes shut as Kenma's tongue explored his mouth. Saliva was dribbling down his chin—he felt crazed, needy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted something he knew he could not have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart, gasping for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything—take it off," Kenma ordered, wiping the saliva sticking on his mouth. He did not even notice that his voice was thick with emotion, and that his eyes were glossed over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he only obliged—fearful of Kenma's mood—and started removing his shirt and his jeans hurriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma started undoing his shirt and unbuckling the belt of his pants, he was sure as hell that he was already hard—there was already a tent forming over his briefs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get on the bed," he said, voice rough with something he could not pinpoint, "finger yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded, half-lidded eyes filled with lust as he stared at Kenma's naked body. He lied down, staring at the blank ceiling with his heart pumping fiercely in his chest. It was different—today was far more different than the usual thing they did. And he thought that something did happen to Kenma—he couldn't help but worry for something he knew he shouldn't be concerned about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were fuck buddies—nothing more than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inserting one finger inside his hole, he moaned, eyes shutting with the tempo of the thrusts he did over the course of a few seconds. He was already slick, instantly wet like it was nothing—this was the effect Kenma had on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he thrusted over and over again, feeling the warmth inside his ass as he watched Kenma from the other side of the room—who was staring at him with the same eyes, conflicted eyes that were worrisome, for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata wanted to know—and yet, he could only focus on Kenma's command to finger himself; to stimulate himself before sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already feeling his stomach knotting as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hinata felt his climax nearing—his thrusts were getting more sloppy as seconds passed by. He was extremely wet, far more than what lube had to offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By then, Kenma started crawling over his lean figure, eyes boring deeply on his brown ones. Hinata could see Kenma's cock rising—and lord, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't cum unless I tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, he felt a hand withdraw his fingers from his ass—Hinata could only groan in frustration, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me—</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmnf</span>
  </em>
  <span>—cum!" he begged desperately, body arching with the need to cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma scoffed before placing a hand over his neck. Hinata could feel himself choke slightly—the air entering his lungs was constricted. Kenma had never choked him before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a whore. Do you really want to? Beg </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Ken–Kenma!" Hinata huffed, eyes watering slightly when Kenma's hand wouldn't leave the expanse of his throat. "L–Let—</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmnf</span>
  </em>
  <span>—me c–cum!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I can't hear you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please!" he cried, a few tears dripping down the corner of his eyes. "L–Let me cum!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when he felt fingers prodding on his entrance, Hinata was sure he was about to cry with glee when Kenma started thrusting at a rapid pace. He was dripping at this point, Hinata was sure the bed sheets were wet with his pre-cum and juices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha–Harder! Fas–Faster please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His climax was coming again, he could feel it snaking inside his stomach like a vine—it was only a matter of time before he was sure he'd make it. Hinata was moaning loudly, making such lewd noises enough for Kenma's neighbors to hear him. It was coming nearer and nearer, his toes were curling, his eyes rolling, and his hands gripping the bed sheets like it were his lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want that, huh?" Kenma said over his groans, "what a filthy whore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Hinata was buckling over the bed, ass violently pulsing when his orgasm met him—there was a string of white shooting out his cock continuously like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the warmth of his cum land on top of his body, like he was doused with hot water. And that's when Kenma started licking Hinata's juices off his fingers. He realized that holy shit—he was wet as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T–Thank you," Hinata gasped as Kenma released his hold on his neck. He could finally breathe properly, see properly even, after each and every tear fell out the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what was coming next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking slut," Kenma muttered when he was readying himself to penetrate Hinata's entrance, "such a fucking whore for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata couldn't reply after feeling overstimulated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma didn't even bother to say anything before jamming his entire length inside Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hinata moaned, gripping the bedsheet as Kenma buried his cock inside his ass. "You–you're so fuck–fucking b–big! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt stretched up to the point that he was sure his ass would be swollen after sex. Hinata moaned in ecstasy when Kenma started pulling in and out—it was a continuous cycle, and before he knew it, he was screaming for his name, fingers clawing Kenma's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"K–Kenma! You–You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckmmf</span>
  </em>
  <span>–fucking me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," Kenma puffed, as he thrusted even harder, earning louder mewls from the boy beneath him. "To whom does this hole belong to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You!" Hinata groaned when Kenma pumped his cock inside him. "I—It belongs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he could say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I belong to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata knew, for a while, that Kenma had his sights for somebody else. He knew it from the littlest things he noticed about the man. From the way he'd mutter the name 'Kuroo' when he was asleep—or the way he'd scroll through Kuroo's instagram when Hinata would peek over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata knew he was not an option—he never was, to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were tears—Hinata was sure he was seeing things right—he stopped thrusting for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Kenma murmured, wiping the blotches of tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry—I shouldn't have—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not about him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him—it never was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"—It's fine," Hinata's voice cracked slightly</span>
  <em>
    <span>—fuck, don't do that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "It's okay, you didn't ruin anything. Did something happen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma stuttered, fumbling with the words as his tears didn't stop rolling down his cheeks. "Kuroo—he's...gonna get married."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out, shaking with sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata inched closer before gripping Kenma's shoulders and wrapping his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's hard," he said, voice soft, "but you have to understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Hinata knew this all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> him," Kenma's voice broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata wanted to say. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>